<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] blood and honey | written by burnsidesjulia by Tipsy_Kitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020096">[Podfic] blood and honey | written by burnsidesjulia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty'>Tipsy_Kitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Non-Linear Narrative, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-linear story about Aubrey and sharing her bed at the Amnesty Lodge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dani/Aubrey Little</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] blood and honey | written by burnsidesjulia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030583">blood and honey</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnsidesjulia/pseuds/burnsidesjulia">burnsidesjulia</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to burnsidesjulia for giving me permission to record this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>

<tbody>
<tr>

<td>
<div class="center">

</div>

</td>

<td>

<h3>Download</h3>
<ul>
<li>
<b>Mediafire: </b><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/4f8hf4qjuturfaz/Blood_and_Honey.mp3/file">mp3</a>  

</li>

<li>
<b>Size:</b> 7MB 
</li>
 <li>
<b>Duration:</b> 00:07:29
</li>
</ul>

<h3>Stream</h3>
<audio></audio>

</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>